It is well known that in order to enhance the tonality of a sound box of a musical instrument, to incorporate within the sound box a large spring which can respond to the vibrations of the strings of the musical instrument to give maximum resonant effect and amplify and modify the tones generated by plucking, frictioning, stricking or otherwise vibrating the strings of the instrument.
It is known to secure large springs to a frame to suspend the springs vertically above the strings of the instrument over the top wall of the sound box and at a location, in front of the bridge piece. A loop at the free end of the springs connects directly to two strings and vibrates with the strings to enhance the sound of the instrument. The device can be easily removed or disconnected if the original sound of the musical instrument is required. However, this device has many disadvantages, in that it is unsightly, it does not provide good attachment of the springs to the strings, it is difficult to install, is cumbersome, and also it provides obstruction to the area of the instrument where the user must place his hand to pluck or otherwise activate the strings to vibrate them.